Answers Within
by Endor1977
Summary: Peter has learned to take the advice "create your own destiny" quite literally.


_Unbetaed, pure fluff, __no spoilers. Written before "6.02 AM"._

_I do not own Fringe or it's characters. Too bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Answers within<strong>

* * *

><p>He'd been playing with it for a while now, since he found it in her FBI office while picking up some old folders.<p>

He just wanted to have fun trying his hand at fate in the most non-dangerous way possible, and yet the damn magic 8 ball wouldn't cooperate. He tried shaking it, barely moving it, rolling it on the table, even throwing it around. But the damn thing wouldn't budge.

Of all the times he asked "Will Olivia marry me?" he never got a single truly positive answer. Well, he got one *Most likely*, a couple of *Signs point to yes*, even some *As I see it, yes* but only after several *Better not tell you now* and the first, flat out, *Don't count on it*. Name every other answer in the negative or indecisive area, he got it.  
>At the moment the evil thing seemed stuck, for whatever reason, on *Concentrate and ask again*.<br>The worst thing about the whole ordeal was that it should have been statistically impossible to NOT obtain a completely positive answer after all the times he asked the question. 80 tries were way more than enough if he got his math right.

He refused to believe this was some kind of sign from Fate telling him again what to do. He never believed in Destiny anyway, why get frustrated over a stupid, human-made magic 8 ball?  
>That's it. The thing had to be broken, with air bubbles stuck somewhere that kept it from answering in a honest, statistically correct way. And he could deal with broken mechanical objects just fine.<p>

Hell, if destiny still liked to try getting in his way that much, he would deal with it too.

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen it for long time now, since she all but hid it in a remote drawer of her by now unused desk at the FBI building.<br>She didn't like that magic 8 ball much, despite being a gift from her lovely niece, because the few times she'd tried to ask it something she invariantly got a bad answer that DID became true.

So when he came up to her that evening, all smiling and saying "look what I've found in your old office" her first impulse was to throw the damn ball out of the window hoping the two storeys jump would smash it in half. Things between them had been going unbelievably well for once in a while, why go searching for bad luck?  
>But he was so adorably cheerful tonight, and she hadn't seen him all day, so why ruin his mood? If the answers turned for the worse she could very well corner him into making it up to her with that nice oil massage they've kept postponing all week.<p>

The mix of shyness ad mirth on his face - other than making him more boyishly charming than usual - was a sure sign that he was up to something, so she decided to play dirty and make him squirm first. But when she shook the magic 8 ball asking out loud a very teenagey "Will Peter stay with me forever and ever?", fully expecting a *My reply is no* which would make him all nice and cuddly for the rest of the night, she was taken completely by surprise with a blunt * for worse*.

"There isn't such an answer in this things"  
>"Really? Try again, let me see"<br>"Now it says *all the days of my life*"  
>"Hmm, that's strange. Ask it again"<br>"*until death do us part*…."  
>"Aha. Let's try holding it together"<br>"*Be my wife*?"  
>"Well, I would have preferred if the "I love you" or "Marry me" ones came up, because this sounds a bit backwards but, I suppose you got the message"<br>"You put vows in my magic 8 ball?"  
>"I did"<br>"In place of every answer?"  
>"Nope. There's one blank"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because that one is for you to fill"<p>

* * *

><p>When Ella found back the magic 8 ball she had given her auntie so long ago, she was sure she was seeing things. She hadn't hold one in years, since she was a child really, but she was pretty sure there were things like *Outlook not so good* or *You may rely on it*, instead of the disjointed words of a phrase. It took her a while to obtain all the answers, but when she did she finally understood the strange smiles her aunt was still giving Peter every time they refused to talk about how he proposed.<p>

Olivia  
>I love you<br>Be my wife  
>I promise to be true to you<br>in good times and in bad  
>in sickness and in health<br>I will love you  
>and honour you<br>all the days of my life  
>My lawful wife<br>to have and to hold  
>from this day forward<br>for better  
>for worse<br>for richer  
>for poorer<br>in sickness and in health,  
>until death do us part<br>Marry me  
>Yes<p> 


End file.
